Brian Taylor
__NOEDITSECTION__ Brian Taylor was a friend of Adam Baylin's: "We grew up together." He was a fellow member of the Latnok Society, and was how Adam had been funded at Zzyzx "to make my dreams a reality." He becomes involved with the Tragers and with Jessi -- with whom he claims more than just involvement. He is the main antagonist for the second half of Season 2. Season 2 150px|left|Kyle comes to Baylin and meets Kyle. After Adam's collapse from tripping over a table, Brian comes to make sure he was okay. Adam introduced him to Kyle as a friend who brings him "useful information from the outside world." After Adam was shot, Brian forbade Tom Foss from retaliating against Zzyzx for murdering Adam. 150px|left|Brian comes to the Tragers' to lie. Kyle decides to return to the Tragers, so Brian pretends to be the Petersons' lawyer to tell the Tragers lies to continue the pretense. Brian tells them that the Petersons died in a car accident. He also says that in the five years in the story when "Noah" was missing, Adam Baylin had taken him in and taught him math, physics, science; but he was "troubled" and had killed himself. He gives Kyle Adam's Latnok ring, saying he knows nothing about it. 150px|left|Brian helps Adam escape ZZy. Kyle has strange flashbacks while wandering through the ruins of Zzyzx on Lori's outing, showing Brian's real role there. Brian seemed to defend Adam against William Kern's take-over of the 781227 experiment, but was the real reason Adam was driven out, while making Adam believe he was still on his side. Kyle begins to think that Brian had altered the "Don't trust Foss" message from Baylin so that he wouldn't be found out as Adam's betrayer. Brian goes to Julian Ballantine's office at Madacorp. He is wearing a Latnok ring, and sees that Julian had lost his. Brian tells him that the importance of that ring to the Latnok Society is larger than Ballantine can imagine. Brian stays at Madacorp to oversee the test of CIR on the captured Tom Foss. He tells Ballantine about Foss' family, before Tom begins to feel pain from the machine. When Tom's condition worsens, Emily Hollander asks Ballantine to stop the test. Taylor agrees. However, Ballantine is determined to test the full capacity of the machine, stating that Kyle's mind is far stronger than Foss, and decides to go on with the process. Brian tells Ballantine that he would only be able to extract ten percent of Kyle's knowledge before his brain would fry. Ballantine tells him he would settle for one percent. 150px|left|Brian taunts Tom. Later, Brian went inside to tell Tom that it's his fault that Ballantine is going to strap Kyle into CIR. Suddenly, Tom pulls an arm loose and begins to strangle Brian, and says "you are the traitor, and I'll never help you." The guards come in and restrain Tom. Brian pleads with Kyle to give Ballantine what he wants, as fighting back could kill him. Kyle refuses. Brian reminds him that everything he did was so Kyle could reach his potential. Later, Brian complains that CIR is killing Kyle, but Ballantine has him removed. After Madacorp is blacked out, Brian shows up at Jessi's hospital room and tells her he is her father. He says he took the photo of Sarah and Adam, and offers to tell her everything. Brian takes legal guardianship of Jessi; but Kyle believes the paternity test was faked. Nicole confronts Brian after Jessi was filmed exposing her abilities, and Brian admits he doesn't know how to control Jessi. He goes to the Tragers for help. 150px|left|Brian gets run off by the Tragers. After catching Jessi returning from another night of training, Brian tells her that he has big plans for her and her abilities. He works her to the point of nosebleeds, to impress Latnok and get back their support. After she refuses to go along and takes refuge with the Tragers, Brian goes to get her and they run him off. 150px|left|Brian gets a plane ticket. The last we see of Brian, he is given a one-way plane ticket by Tom Foss, who tells him in a certain tone "Trust me. You don't want to come back." Appearances Season 2 Taylor Brian Taylor Brian Taylor Brian Taylor Brian Category:Antagonists